<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leader by JanusSnek (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894416">Leader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JanusSnek'>JanusSnek (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FNAF, haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Half-Human Animatronics, Jealous Kageyama, Karasuno, SL - Freeform, fnaf - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:16:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JanusSnek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This chapter tells you about how Hinata died and I am new to this so please be patient I might have to do it all over again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi im new so post will probably be delayed. I wrote this 3 times yesterday cause it kept getting deleted so~ poor my hands :(. ANYWHO~ I hope you enjoy my original FNAFxHaikyuu fanfic.</p><p>Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        It was a regular day for the aftons.It was just Clara, William and, Hinata. William had brung Hinata to his newest work place that day. It was called Echo's Pizzeria. William brung Hinata to his office because Hinata loved to watch his dad work. Hinata was 8 so curiosity struck at him like a firefly. He called his dad's work amazing. William was tired after a few hours of doing work so he went to check up on the rest of the pizzeria and take a water break but before leaving he told Hinata to don't go near the animatronic. Hinata just nodded as he kept memorising the animatronic.</p><p>It had two shiny sharp horns at the top of its head and had 2 toned colored hairs. It was first white fading into black the black fading in the white.It looked even more prettier than imagined cause the hair length was about to the middle of its iron back. It had one black streak coming from each eye and mini baby wings in the back just for decoration. Lastly, it had dark blush on each side of its cheeks just like the rest of the Funtimes but his was darker since he was the leader. It also had black and white gloves coming from its elbows.</p><p>Hinata went closer cause the animatronic pulled out a extra hat. Hinata went closer and Echo put the hat on his head. Echo put its hands up and opened. It scared Hinata</p><p>cause of all the wires and and the claw half way poking. Hinata senses told him to step back and he did but before he could get far the claw reached out and grabbed Hinata by the stomach tearing out his insides while pulling him in at the same time making a shadow freddy and original freddy mixed jumpscare sound scaring Hinata even more. He made a screeching yelp full of pain as his guts got ripped out by the claw and his body folded as you could hear his bones cracking.</p><p>Then There Was Nothing...</p><p>       The only thing you could hear was singing and children laughing playfully and blood dripping on the floor.Seeping out of the animatronic.</p><p>Thump...Drip...Drip...Drip...</p><p>William heard the moving animatronic but wasn't sure what it was so he called the day guard to check it out. The guard agreed but soon as he opened the door the smell of blood hit him like a train. He took a pick in and ran out to tell William about what he saw fighting the urge to puke. He ran to William as he screamed "There's a organ and blood on the floor!" he screamed at William.</p><p>William told him to call the police as he ran to the room. His eyes widened as an organ and a puddle of blood took the spot of his now dead son. Tears slowly ran out of his eyes. He bursted in tears as he noticed his son was gone forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can You tell me how much you enjoyed this chapter 1 out of 10 and tell me what I need to improve so you can enjoy this more :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>